Perchance to Dream
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Midsummer Nights Dream with a Llanview twist...
1. Jen's Men

Perchance to Dream  
  
I don't own OLTL or the Play A Midsummer Night's Dream  
  
~~  
  
At the Governors Mansion one afternoon Governor Harisoison Brooks and his bride to be Victoria Davidson were talking.  
  
"In four days you Vikki will be my wife," said Harrison.  
  
"It won't come soon enough," said Vikki, "why can't we elope."  
  
"Because I'm the governor and you're the University President," said Harrison, "all of Llanview must see us wed."  
  
~~  
  
Just then the door opened as Lindsey Rappaport entered followed by her daughter Jennifer, Rex Bolsom and Joey Buchanan.  
  
"To what do we owe this visit Lindsey," said Harrison.  
  
"Well you see governor," said Lindsey, "my daughter Jen is supposed to be wed to Joey but she keeps hanging around Rex."  
  
"I love Rex mother," said Jen, "I don't wish to marry Joe."  
  
"It's not my decision to make," said Harrison.  
  
"But," said Lindsey as the threesome headed outside.  
  
~~  
  
"Watch it Bolsom," said Joey.  
  
"You have Lindsey's love let Jen have mine," said Rex.  
  
"Stop it," said Lindsey coming out, "I don't care what you the governor or anyone says your marring Joe."  
  
"But," said Jen.  
  
"No buts," said Lindsey.  
  
~~  
  
Lindsey and Joey headed away leaving Rex and Jen alone.  
  
"Don't cry," said Rex.  
  
"But I have to marry Joey," said Jen, "I love you."  
  
"And I love you and can't stand your mother," said Rex, "meet me tonight in Angel Square and we'll run away together."  
  
"Ok," said Jen, "but my obligations."  
  
"You trust me," said Rex.  
  
"I guess," said Jen.  
  
"Then don't hold back," said Rex.  
  
"I won't," said Jen seeing her friend Marcie Walsh walk bye.  
  
"Good afternoon," said Jen.  
  
"What's good about it," said Marcie, "your marring Joe."  
  
"I hate Joe," said Jen, "your welcome to him."  
  
"But he loves you," said Marcie.  
  
"And I love Rex," said Jen, "and tonight we're running away from this one starbucks town."  
  
~~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N. Jennifer -Hermia, Lindsey-Egeus, Rex-Lysander, Joey-Demetrius, Marcie- Helena, Harison-Theseus, Vikki-Hippolyta  
  
. 


	2. A Small Play

Perchance to Dream  
  
I don't own OLTL or the Play A Midsummer Night's Dream  
  
~~  
  
At the same time all of this was going on. At Rodies.  
  
"Ok is everyone here," said Natalie Buchanan.  
  
"They should be," said John Mc Baine, "but maybe you should check."  
  
"Ok," said Natalie, "I still don't see why you're here."  
  
"I'm doing a good thing for your mum," said John.  
  
"Whatever," said Natalie, "anyway we will be putting on the lamentable comedy, and most cruel death of Pyramus and Thisby."  
  
"Ok," said John.  
  
"First part," said Natalie, "John McBaine you'll be Pyramus."  
  
" What is Pyramus? A lover, or a tyrant?," said John.  
  
"A lover, that kills himself most gallant for love," said Natalie, "so I don't see why you should have that part."  
  
"Harsh," said John.  
  
"Antonio Vega," said Natalie, "your Thisby."  
  
"But Thysby's a girl," said Antonio, "shouldn't Jessica play her."  
  
"Jess has a part," said Natalie.  
  
"I'll play her,." Said John.  
  
"No," said Natalie.  
  
"Flash," said Natalie, "you're to play Thisby's mother Jess is Pyramus's father and I'm Thisby's father."  
  
"What about me," said River.  
  
"Your to play the Lion," said Natalie.  
  
"But I want that part," said John.  
  
"Shout up," said Natalie.  
  
"O all right," said John.  
  
"Well that settles it," said Natalie, "now lets rehearse."  
  
~~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N-Characters. Natalie Buchanan (Quince), John McBain (Bottom), Antonio Vega (Flute), Jessica Buchanan (Snout), Sarah "Flash" Roberts (Starveling) River (Snug) 


	3. A Fairy Tale

Perchance to Dream  
  
I don't own OLTL or the Play A Midsummer Night's Dream (this is A/U)  
  
~~  
  
In the woods just outside of Llanview meddlesome Fairies were about there business.  
  
"So Dorian where have you been" said Starr.  
  
Park, over pale, Thorough flood, thorough fire, "said Dorian,"I need to make your mother the Queen happy."  
  
"Yes," said Starr, "her and father the king are at odds again."  
  
"I told her not to marry that Walker Lawrence," said Dorian, "I mean he wound up being that insightful Todd."  
  
"Don't speak of the king tat way," said Starr.  
  
"Sorry," said Dorian, 'I know he's your dad."  
  
"Speaking of which," said Starr, "here him and mom come."  
  
"Hello Blair," said Walker.  
  
"I'm not speaking to you," said Blair, "you lied to me."  
  
"I did it out of love," said Walker.  
  
"Ha," said Blair, "and what do you TODD MANNING know of love."  
  
"I know of my sister Victoria's marriage to the governor," said Walker.  
  
"Ah," said Blair, "but mortal love is different besides she needed to move on from Ben."  
  
"How about I prove my love," said Walker.  
  
"And how long do you have to do that," said Blair.  
  
"Till my sisters wedding day," said Walker.  
  
"Fine," said Blair leaving.  
  
"My darling daughter," said Walker, "what's to become of me."  
  
"You'll think of something," said Starr, "You always do."  
  
"Wait a second," said Walker, "There's a flower in these woods,  
  
Before milk-white, now purple with love's wound, Fetch me that flower."  
  
"Why dad," said Starr.  
  
"The juice of it on sleeping eye-lids laid will make or man or woman  
madly dote upon the next live creature that it sees," said Walker.  
  
"I will dad," said Starr leavening.  
  
"Yes," said Walker, "I'll put the juice in Blair's eye and the next  
thing she sees she will fall in love then she'll see that some things  
are worse then Todd Manning."  
  
Just then Marcie and Joe came into view.  
  
"I don't love you," said Joe, "anyway you said Jen and Rex would be  
here soon."  
  
"Jen doesn't love you," said Marcie, "anyway be patient."  
  
"I don't care," said Joe, "if she loves Rex but I love her so deal  
with it."  
  
"I love you more knowing you love another," said Marcie, "deal with  
that."  
  
"I'm sick of your bantering," said Joe, "I'm leaving to find Jen."  
  
Joe left.  
  
"I'll follow thee and make a heaven of hell," said Marcie, "To die  
upon the hand I love so well."  
  
Marcie ran after Joe.  
  
A few seconds later Starr comes back.  
  
"Here it is Dad," said Starr.  
  
"Excellent," said Walker, "I'll take some to your mom and you."  
  
"Me," said Starr.  
  
"You," said Walker, "A young Llanview girl is in love with a  
disdainful youth: anoint his eyes."  
  
"So the next thing he may see is her," said Starr.  
  
"Exactly," said Walker.  
  
"I will dad," said Starr.  
  
~~  
  
TBC  
  
Cast.In addition to Marcie and Joe (Helena and Demetrius) In this chap there is.Walker/Todd (Oberon) Dorian (A Fairy) Blair (Titania) Starr (Puck) 


	4. A Raven for A Dove

Perchance to Dream  
  
I don't own OLTL or the Play A Midsummer Night's Dream (this is A/U)  
  
~~  
  
On the other side of the woods.  
  
Blair is asleep as Walker sprinkles the flowers juice to her eyelids..  
  
"My dear," said Walker, "what you see when you wake for thy true love take."  
  
~~  
  
A while later a few miles away Rex and Jen were walking.  
  
"Can't we rest Jen," said Rex, "It's getting late."  
  
"Fine Rex," said Jen, "we'll set camp and tomorrow we hitchhike to Atlantic City."  
  
"We don't need a camp Jen," said Rex, "we have each other for warmth."  
  
"I don't wish for you to de flower me yet Rex," said Jen.  
  
"I believe your flower has become undone already," said Rex.  
  
"Rex," said Jen, "please sleep away."  
  
"Fine," said Rex.  
  
They fall asleep as Starr approaches.  
  
"Ahh,' said Starr, "the Llanview couple."  
  
Enter Starr.  
  
"Ahh," said Starr, "here are the two that I must make fall in love."  
  
She sprinkled the flower in Rex's eye and left.  
  
~~  
  
Marcie an Joe came shortly.  
  
"Stop it Marcie," said Joe, "leave me alone."  
  
Joe left leaving Marcie where the two lay.  
  
"Happy Jen," said Marcie, " loved by all unlike me."  
  
She looks at Rex.  
  
"Rex," said Marcie, "are you asleep or dead if just sleeping wake so I know your ok."  
  
"Where's Joe," said Rex wakeing up, "and why would he let you out here alone, I'll kill him."  
  
"Don't do that Rex," said Marcie.  
  
"But nobody should hurt fair Marcie," said Rex.  
  
"Fair I'm not," said Marcie, "besides what about Jen."  
  
"Jen reigns in cruelty," said Rex, "you Marcy reign in kindness."  
  
"But you love," said Marcie.  
  
"I love YOU Marcie Walsh," said Rex, "Who will not change a raven for a dove?"  
  
"What did I do to deserve this," said Marcie.  
  
She left.  
  
"Marcie," said Rex, "wait."  
  
Rex left as Jen woke up.  
  
"Rex Where are you," said Jen.  
  
~~  
  
TBC  
  
(NO NEW CAST ADDED IN THIS CHAPTER) 


	5. Makeings of an Ass

Perchance to Dream  
  
I don't own OLTL or the Play.A/N the Pyramas &Thisby part I took word for word.  
  
~~  
  
In the woods where Blair lay asleep, Natalie, John, River, Antonio, Jessica, and Flash were near by rehearsing.  
  
"Is everyone here," said John.  
  
"I'm in charge McBain," said Natalie, "and yes we are."  
  
"Well then Mrs. I'm in charge," said john, "There are thing that won't please."  
  
"Like," said Natalie.  
  
"First, Pyramus must  
  
draw a sword to kill himself," said John, "which your mother cannot abide."  
  
"I believe we must leave the killing out, when all is done," said Flash.  
  
"We write a prologue," saying Pyramus is not killed indeed; and, for the more  
  
better assurance, tell them that I, Pyramus, am not  
  
Pyramus, but Agent John McBain."  
  
"Ok," said Natalie, "I'll write the prologue."  
  
"But will Vikki be afraid of the lion," said River.  
  
"No," said Flash, "she won't be."  
  
"Add it to the prologue saying the lion is just River," said Jessica.  
  
"No," said John, "you must name his name and cover only half his face  
so they all can easily tell it's River."  
  
"Fine," said Natalie, "but what about our lovers moonlight meeting  
John."  
  
"Dose the moon shine the night of the play," asked Jessica.  
  
"Yes sis you're a genius," said Natalie, "Then, there is  
  
another thing: we must have a wall in the great  
  
chamber."  
  
"How will we do that," said Jessica.  
  
"Someone must play a wall," said John.  
  
"So it will be," said Natalie.  
  
~~  
  
Starr snuck up and watched the group from behind.  
  
"What crazy people," said Starr, "and so near to the Queen."  
  
~~  
  
They were rehearsing now.  
  
"Speak, Pyramus. Thisby, stand forth," said Natalie.  
  
"Thisby, the flowers of odious savors sweet, --,"said John.  
  
"Odours, odours," said Natalie  
  
"--Odours savors sweet," said John, "So hath thy breath, my dearest Thisby dear. But hark, a voice! Stay thou but here awhile, And by and by I will to thee appear."  
  
John wanders away.  
  
"Crazy," Starr said to herself as she walked off.  
  
"Must I speak now," said Antonio.  
  
"Ay, marry, must you;" said Natalie, " for you must understand he goes but to see a noise that he heard, and is to come again."  
  
"Most radiant Pyramus, most lily-white of hue, Of color like the red rose on triumphant brier," said Antonio, "Most briskly juvenal and eke most lovely Jew, As true as truest horse that yet would never tire, I'll meet thee, Pyramus, at Ninny's tomb."  
  
"'Ninus' tomb,' man: why, you must not speak that yet; that you answer to Pyramus:" said Natalie, " you speak all your part at once, cues and all Pyramus enter: your cueis past; it is, 'never tire.'"  
  
"O, --As true as truest horse, that yet would never tire," said Antonio.  
  
Starr and John return.except John has the head of an ass*  
  
" If I were fair, Thisby, I were only thine." said John.  
  
"Oh my god," said Natalie, "I knew these woods weird."  
  
Natalie, Jessica, Antonio, Flash, and River ran away.  
  
"Why did they all leave me," said John.  
  
Jessica came back.  
  
"John,' said Jessica, "What happened you changed."  
  
"What do you see Jessie," said John.  
  
Jessica left and Natalie came.  
  
"Oh my god," said Natalie, "I wasn't seeing things." Natalie left.  
  
"I see their Joke," said John, "they want to make an ass of me well the Joke worked ha ha guys."  
  
John then begins to sing.  
  
"The ousel cock so black of hue, with orange-tawny bill," sang John, "The throstle with his note so true, the wren with little quill,"  
  
At that moment Blair woke up.  
  
"Whose there," said Blair,"  
  
"I'm no one," said John.  
  
"Surly a no one wouldn't have a voice like that," said Blair, "and besides you'd have to be a someone cause I love you and one can't love nothing."  
  
"Well," said John.  
  
"Come fairies attend to my friend," said Blair.  
  
Enter Rae, Roxy, Dorian, and Nora.  
  
"Where shall we go," the fairies said.  
  
"Be kind and courteous," said Blair, "give him anything and  
everything."  
  
"Hail mortal," said Rae.  
  
"Hail," said Roxy.  
  
"Hail," said Dorian.  
  
"Hail," said Nora.  
  
"Your too kind," said John, "um uh."  
  
"Roxy," said Roxy.  
  
"Roxy," said John, "I shall like to beseech the others names."  
  
"Rae," said Rae.  
  
"Nora," said Nora.  
  
"Stop talking ladies," said Blair, "serve him."  
  
~~  
  
TBC  
  
New Characters.Roxy, Rae, Nora (Fairies) 


	6. What Fools these Mortals Be

Perchance to Dream  
  
I don't own OLTL or the Play.A/N.Sorry if it is a little confusing and people are OOC but it's my story.  
  
~~  
  
On the other end of the woods was Walker.  
  
"I wonder if Blair has woke yet," said Walker.  
  
"Dad," said Starr, "mom's with some looser."  
  
"Really," said Walker.  
  
"Yea," said Starr, "these people were putting on a play and this one guy stood out as being really annoying."  
  
"So," said walker.  
  
"I turned him into an Ass," said Starr, "now mom's in love with him."  
  
"Good girl," said Walker, "and the Llanview kids."  
  
"Done," said Starr.  
  
Just then Jen and Joe came by.  
  
"Shh here he comes," said Walker.  
  
"Dad," said Starr, "that was the woman I SAW not the man though."  
  
"Why do you love Rex," said Joe.  
  
"Because he understands me," said Jen, "And If you did anything to him Joe."  
  
"I killed him," said Joe, "happy."  
  
"You're mocking me Joe," said Jen, "now if Rex is dead I'll know who to blame."  
  
Jen left to look for Rex.  
  
"Women," said Joe.  
  
Joe fell asleep.  
  
"You messed up Starr," said Walker, "now the girl that left's guy is with the one meant for the man sleeping here."  
  
"I'll fix it dad," said Starr, "make this Joe fall for the right girl."  
  
"You get her," said Walker, "I'll tend to Joe."  
  
"Got it," said Starr.  
  
She left as Walker sprinkled the juice into Joe's eye.  
  
Starr returned a short time later.  
  
"Marcie and Rex are coming," said Starr, "what fools these mortals be!"  
  
"Shh," said Walker, "lets move before Joe wakes."  
  
Rex and Marcie head over.  
  
"Why don't you get it," said Rex, "I love you Marcie Walsh."  
  
"No," said Marcie, "you LOVE Jennifer Rappaport I've told you that fifty times."  
  
"Then tell me a fifty first," said Rex, "I still won't believe you."  
  
"Just do," said Marcie.  
  
"Besides," said Rex, "Joe loves her."  
  
Just then Joe woke up.  
  
"Ah Marcie," said Joe, "My Angel I'm glad to see you."  
  
"Jen put you both up to this," said Marcie, "she knew I was Jealous of her being admired by two men so she wanted to make me feel happy well it makes me feel like a bigger looser."  
  
"Joe," said Rex, "leave my Marcie alone and go back to Jen."  
  
"No," said Joe, "Rex you take Jen I love Ms. Walsh with all my heart."  
  
Jen came back.  
  
"Rex Bolsom," said Jen, "you worried me to death."  
  
"I'm ok," said Rex, "so why don't you just leave."  
  
"Why don't you want me here lover," said Jen.  
  
"Lover your not," said Rex, "my heart belongs to Marcie."  
  
"Your joking right," said Jen.  
  
"I thought so," said Marcie, "but YOU know you got your men to  
conspire to love me."  
  
"I did no such thing," said Jen.  
  
"Then why dose Rex follow me when the two of you were heading to  
Atlantic City," said Marcie, "and Joe who your mom wants you to wed  
and who loves you no matter how much I have told him before I liked  
him."  
  
"So you like me," said Joe.  
  
"Not now I don't," said Marcie running.  
  
"Stay Marcie," said Rex.  
  
"FINE," said Marcie, but not cause I like you because I want this all  
to get settled."  
  
"Yea," said Jen, "Rex what about us."  
  
"There was never an us," said Rex, "I've loved Marcie the whole time I  
was with you."  
  
"And Jen," said Joe, "all the times she tried to tell me she liked me  
I was blinded by you you siren BITCH."  
  
"I-I don't know what to say," said Jen.  
  
"I always liked her," said Rex.  
  
"But like I said Rex," said Joe, "she likes ME."  
  
"Stop it," said Marcie.  
  
"Yes," said Jen, "Stop it."  
  
"Why," said Rex, "cause it's not about you."  
  
"No Cause," said Jen.  
  
"She's Jealous," said Joe.  
  
"I'm not it's jest," said Jen, "you both changed your minds so sudden  
I mean I was about to elope with Rex."  
  
"I'm glad I didn't make that mistake aren't you Marcie," said Rex.  
  
"Well," said Marcie.  
  
"See Marcie is glad," said Rex, "cause now I can wed her."  
  
"Marcie Walsh," said Jen, "you little WHORE you have stolen my love's  
heart."  
  
"I-I'm sorry Jen," said Marcie.  
  
"Sorry, Sorry," said Jen, "you don't know the meaning of the word."  
  
"I don't know what came over Rex," said Marcie, "or Joe I swear it's  
like an episode of the Twilight Zone or something.'  
  
"What do you know Marcie," said Jen.  
  
"Well," said Marcie, "I admit I was jealous of them both loving you  
so."  
  
"Witch," said Jen, "you cast a spell admit it."  
  
"No Jen, "said Marcie, "I told Joe about you and Rex eloping and he  
followed you into the woods then I followed him."  
  
"So you do not want to take Rex," said Jen.  
  
"All I want is Joe," said Marcie, "but not like this."  
  
"He's rather annoying like this," said Jen.  
  
"So is Rex," said Marcie.  
  
"Jen won't hurt you," said Rex.  
  
"No Marcie," said Joe, "and it she try's."  
  
"We just had a fight," said Marcie, "it's what friends do."  
  
"Were ok," said Jen.  
  
"Still Jen," said Rex, "leave now."  
  
"Your annoying," said Joe.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," said Jen.  
  
"Why don't you guys go sort things out," said Marcie.  
  
"Yes my love," the men said and left.  
  
"I lied you know," said Jen, "were not ok."  
  
"Fine," said Marcie, "well I'm going to find the guys."  
  
Marcie left.  
  
"Not if I find them first," said Jen.  
  
Jen left.  
  
"There is still a problem to fix daughter," said walker coming out of  
the bushes with Starr.  
  
"I am a thousand times sorry for the first mix up," said Starr.  
  
"I know," said Walker, "now what we need to do is get the juice into  
Rex's eye and have him see Jen."  
  
"Yes dad," said Starr.  
  
Walker left as Starr hid. Soon Rex came into site.  
  
"Now were did Joe go," said Rex.  
  
Rex left as Joe came from the opposite direction.  
  
"Rex Bolsom when I find you," said Joe.  
  
Joe left and Rex again came back from another direction.  
  
"All this is making me tired," said Rex, "I'll find Joe after a quick  
nap."  
  
Rex comes back and sees Joe sleeping.  
  
"Ah," said Rex, "he sleeps, "well I may sleep now too and take my  
revenge when we both are awake."  
  
Rex sleeps as Marcie comes back.  
  
"It's been a long night," said Marcie.  
  
She fell asleep not noticing the two men near by.  
  
"Now all we need is," said Starr to herself.  
  
Jen came by at that instant.  
  
"I'm going to sleep," said Jen, "things can't get worse."  
  
Jen slept.  
  
"Ah," said Starr walking over, "now all will be well."  
  
She applied the juice to Rex's eyes.  
  
"When thou wakest," said Starr, "Thou takes True delight in the sight  
Of thy former lady's eye."  
  
~~  
  
TBC.  
  
No New Characters. 


	7. Awake

Perchance to Dream  
  
I don't own OLTL or the Play also sorry for the major OOC ness  
  
~~  
  
In the same spot Jen, Joe, Rex, and Marcie lie asleep as Blair, John, Rae, Roxy, Dorian, and Nora come into sight and Walker is hiding in the bushes.  
  
"Sit here," said Blair, "so I may admire you."  
  
"Where's Rae," said John.  
  
"Here I am," said Rae.  
  
"Scratch my head," said John.  
  
She did.  
  
"Where's Roxy," said John.  
  
"Here I am," said Roxy.  
  
"Get me some honey," said John.  
  
She left and quickly returned.  
  
"Do you want to here music love," said Blair, "or how about a bite to eat."  
  
"I could go for some hay," said John.  
  
"I'll have one of my girls," said Blair.  
  
"On second thought," said John, "I'm getting tired."  
  
"Fine," said Blair, "we'll sleep fairy's away."  
  
Dorian, Nora, Rae, and Roxy left. And Blair and John went to sleep.  
  
Just then Starr came.  
  
"Sweetie," said Walker, "I can't stand to see your mom like this any more."  
  
'Me neither," said Starr.  
  
"So anyway did you cure the kids," said Walker.  
  
"I did," said Starr.  
  
"Well," said Walker, "It's about time I cured your mom."  
  
Walker rubbed the flower into Blair's eye.  
  
"Todd," said Blair, "I had the craziest dream."  
  
"What was it sweetie," said Walker.  
  
"I dreamed I was in love with an ass," said Blair.  
  
"Look next to you Blair," said Walker, "it wasn't a dream."  
  
"I'm sorry I doubted you Todd Manning," said Blair, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," said Walker.  
  
"And I love both of you," said Starr.  
  
They left, as the sun was about to rise.  
  
~~  
  
In the same area moments later Vikki, Harrison and Lindsey headed by and spotted the kids sleeping.  
  
"Who is this," said Harrison.  
  
"Oh my god," said Lindsey, "it's my daughter Jen, with Rex and Joe and her good friend Marcie."  
  
"No doubt they rose early for a walk," said Harrison, "but isn't today when Jennifer makes her choice."  
  
"Yes governor," said Lindsey.  
  
The four wake.  
  
"Good morning," said Harrison.  
  
"Good morning governor," said Rex.  
  
"How come two enemies such as you and Joe are here together," said Harrison.  
  
"Well you see," said Rex, "I came with Jen and our intent was to go to Atlantic City and elope."  
  
"Enough," said Lindsey, "Jen is to be married to Joe and that's final."  
  
"Actually," said Joe, "Marcie told me of them eloping and well I followed them and Marcie accompanied me and well it may sound odd but I kind of grew fond of Ms.Walsh and give Rex my blessing to wed Jen."  
  
"Lindsey," said Harrison, "you can't win them all, come now Vikki."  
  
Vikki, Harrison, and Lindsey left.  
  
"Things seem blurry," said Joe, "were we drunk last night."  
  
"Drunk with Passion maybe," said Jen.  
  
"I agree with Jen," said Marcie, "so is it true Joe do you love me."  
  
"I do," said Joe, "now we should follow the governor."  
  
"And my mother," said Jen.  
  
"And Vikki," said Marcie.  
  
They left meanwhile on the other side of the woods.  
  
John awoke.  
  
"I can't believe they left me," said John, 'anyway I have had a most rare  
  
vision. I have had a dream, past the wit of man to say what dream it was: man is but an ass."  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	8. Practice

Perchance to Dream  
  
I don't own OLTL or the Play also sorry for the major OOC ness  
  
~~ Around the same time at Rowdies Natalie, Antonio, Jessica, and Flash were practicing.  
  
"Has any of you seen John," said Natalie.  
  
"Nope," said Flash.  
  
"We can't do this with out him," said Antonio.  
  
"I know," said Natalie, "we can't tell about Pyramus and Thysbe without a Pyramus."  
  
"Exactly Nat," said Antonio as River entered.  
  
"I just found out," said River, "two other couples are getting married with your mom and the governor."  
  
"Great," said Antonio, "no if only John would show up."  
  
Just ten John entered.  
  
"Sorry," said John, "are we ready.'  
  
"Now that you're here," said Natalie.  
  
"Glad I'm needed Natalie," said John.  
  
"Ok then," said Natalie.  
  
They finished rehearsing and left to ready for the big performance.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	9. Finale

Perchance to Dream  
  
I don't own OLTL or the Play also sorry for the major OOC ness (the play that the people do will be word for word)  
  
~~  
  
At the Governors Mansion Vikki and Harrison were talking.  
  
"It's strange," said Vikki, "what these lovers speak of."  
  
"I know," said Harrison, "but you wee young once."  
  
"I know," said Vikki, "but never has anything that fanciful happened to me."  
  
"Well here they come now," said Harrison as Jen, Rex, Joe, and Marcie entered.  
  
"Ah," said Harrison, "young love now we must celebrate."  
  
"We have plenty of things," said Vikki, "here's the list of entertainment."  
  
Harrison read the list.  
  
"What about w see this," said Harrison, "'A tedious brief scene of young Pyramus  
  
and his love Thisbe."  
  
"And my Natalie is in it," said Vikki, "of course."  
  
Natalie entered and read the Prologue.  
  
" If we offend, it is with our good will. That you should think, we come not to offend, but with good will. To show our simple skill," said Natalie, "That is the true beginning of our end. Consider then we come but in despite. We do not come as minding to contest you, our true intent is. All for your delight we are not here. That you should here repent you, the actors are at hand and by their show you shall know all that you are like to know."  
  
"This seem interesting," said Harrison.  
  
"My sister's putting this on," said Rex, "this should be good."  
  
"Indeed," said Vikki, "Natalie is a brilliant girl."  
  
"Gentles, perchance you wonder at this show; but wonder on, till truth make all things plain. This man is Pyramus, if you would know; this beauteous lady Thisbe is certain. This man, with lime and rough-cast, doth present Wall, that vile Wall which did these lovers sunder; and through Wall's chink, poor souls, they are content To whisper," said Natalie, " At the which let no man wonder. This man, with lanthorn, dog, and bush of thorn, Presented Moonshine; for, if you will know, By moonshine did these lovers think no scorn To meet at Ninus' tomb, there, there to woo. This grisly beast, which Lion height by name, The trusty Thisbe coming first by night, Did scare away, or rather did affright; And, as she fled, her mantle she did fall, Which Lion vile with bloody mouth did stain. Anon comes Pyramus, sweet youth and tall, and finds his trusty Thisbe's mantle slain: Whereat, with blade, with bloody blameful blade, He bravely broach'd is boiling bloody breast; And Thisbe, tarrying in mulberry shade, His dagger drew, and died. For all the rest, let Lion, Moonshine, Wall, and lovers twain At large discourse, while here they do remain."  
  
"I didn't understand half of it," said Harrison.  
  
"Just watch," said Joe.  
  
The Play went on.  
  
~~  
  
Jessica (as Wall):In this same interlude it doth befall that I, one Snout by name, present a wall; and such a wall, as I would have you think,  
  
That had in it a crannied hole or chink, Through which the lovers, Pyramus and Thisby, Did whisper often very secretly. This loam, this roughcast and this stone doth show that I am that same wall; the truth is so: And this cranny is, right and sinister, through which the fearful lovers are to whisper.  
  
John (as Pyramus):O grim-look'd night! O night with hue so black!O night, whichever art when day is not!O night, O night! Alack, alack, alack, I fear my Thisbe's promise is forgot! And thou, O wall, O sweet, O lovely wall, That stand'st between her father's ground and mine! Thou wall, O wall, O sweet and lovely wall, Show me thy chink, to blink through with mine eyne!  
  
Jess as the wall holds up her fingers.  
  
Pyramus: Thanks, courteous wall: Jove shields thee well for this! But what see I? No Thisbe do I see. O wicked wall, through which I see no bliss! Cursed be thy stones for thus deceiving me!  
  
Thisbe (Antonio) enters.  
  
Antonio (as Thisbe):O wall, full often hast thou heard my moans, for parting my fair Pyramus and me! My cherry lips have often kiss'd thy stones, Thy stones with lime and hair knit up in thee.  
  
Pyramus:I see a voice: now will I to the chink, to spy an I can hear my Thisbe's face. Thisbe!  
  
Thisby: My love thou art, my love I think.  
  
Pyramus: Think what thou wilt, I am thy lover's grace; And, like Limander, am I trusty still.  
  
Thisby: And I like Helen, till the Fates me kill.  
  
Pyramus: Not Shafalus to Procrus was so true.  
  
Thisby: As Shafalus to Procrus, I to you.  
  
Pyramus:O kiss me through the hole of this vile wall!  
  
Thisby:I kiss the wall's hole, not your lips at all.  
  
Pyramus: Wilt thou at Ninny's tomb meet me straightway?  
  
Thisby:'Tide life, 'tide death, I come without delay.  
  
They both exit.  
  
Wall: Thus have I, Wall, my part discharged so; and, being done, thus Wall away doth go.  
  
Wall exits.  
  
~~  
  
"This is real good," said Vikki, "and rally funny."  
  
"I'm glad your enjoying it," said Harrison.  
  
~~  
  
Enter Lion (River) and Moonshine (Flash)  
  
River (as Lion): You, ladies, you, whose gentle hearts do fear The smallest monstrous mouse that creeps on floor, May now perchance both quake and tremble here, When lion rough in wildest rage doth roar. Then know that River, amA lion-fell, else no, nor I lion's dam; for, if I should as lion come in strife into this place, 'twere pity on my life.  
  
Flash (As Moonshine): This lanthorn doth the horned moon present. Myself the man I' the moon do seem to be. I, the man in the moon; this  
  
thorn-bush, my thorn-bush; and this dog, my dog.  
  
Thisbe: This is old Ninny's tomb. Where is my love?  
  
Lion :Oh-  
  
~~  
  
"Well-roared Lion," said Joey.  
  
"Well run Thisbe," said Harrison.  
  
"And then came Pyramus," said Joey.  
  
~~  
  
Pyramus: Sweet Moon, I thank thee for thy sunny beams; I thank thee, Moon, for shining now so bright; for, by thy gracious, golden, glittering gleams, I trust to take of truest Thisbe sight. But stay, O spite! But mark, poor knight, what dreadful dole is here! Eyes, do you see? How can it be? O dainty duck! O dear! Thy mantle good, what, stain'd with blood! Approach, ye Furies fell! O Fates, come, come, Cut thread and thrum; Quail, crush, conclude, and quell! O wherefore, Nature, didst thou lions frame? Since lion vile hath here deflower'd my dear: Which is--no, no--which was the fairest dame That lived, that loved, that liked, that look'dwith cheer. Come, tears, confound; Out, sword, and wound the pap of Pyramus; Ay, that left pap, Where heart doth hop. (Stabs Self) Thus die I, thus, thus, thus.  
  
Now am I dead, Now am I fled; my soul is in the sky: Tongue, lose thy light; Moon take thy flight (Dies)  
  
~~  
  
"Poor John," said Rex.  
  
"He's not really dead," said Joey, "Just Pyramus."  
  
~~  
  
Thisbe: Asleep, my love? What, dead, my dove? O Pyramus, arise!  
  
Speak, speak. Quite dumb? Dead, dead? A tomb must cover thy sweet eyes. These my lips, this cherry nose, these yellow cowslip cheeks, Are gone, are gone: Lovers, make moan: His eyes were green as leeks. O Sisters Three, Come, come to me, With hands as pale as milk; Lay them in gore, Since you have shore With shears his thread of silk. Tongue, not a word: Come, trusty sword; Come, blade, my breast imbrue. (Stabs Self) And, farewell, friends; Thus Thisbe ends: Adieu, adieu, and adieu. (Dies)  
  
~~  
  
"That was sad," said Harrison, "leaving Moonshine and Lion to burry the dead."  
  
"Don't forget Wall," said Joey. '  
  
"So did you like it," said Natalie.  
  
"We loved it Nat," said Vikki.  
  
"I'm glad you did this Natalie," said Rex kissing Jen, "it's the greatest present of all."  
  
"We finally can agree," said Joey kissing Marcie.  
  
~~  
  
"I'm so glad those mortals are going to live happily ever after," said Walker.  
  
"And so will we Todd," said Blair, "so will we."  
  
THE END  
  
A/n-I know by the time I finished half these characters were left the show.that's soaps for you 


End file.
